1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital photographing apparatus, a method of controlling the same, and a recording medium having recorded thereon a computer program to implement the method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a digital photographing apparatus capable of effectively distinguishing a background region and a motion region, a method of controlling the same, and a recording medium having recorded thereon a computer program to implement the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a digital photographing apparatus obtains data from light that is incident to an imaging device. The apparatus either stores the data to a recording medium or displays an image obtained from the data on a display unit. In particular, digital photographing apparatuses such as closed-circuit television (CCTV) cameras may also have a functionality of detecting motion and informing a user of the existence of a motion region, by obtaining data from light incident to an imaging device and analyzing the data.
However, such conventional digital photographing apparatuses often incorrectly determine a noisy region as being a motion region even when no motion region exists and/or determines a previously relocated background subject as a motion region even when there has been no motion for a significant time period after the background subject has been relocated.